Special Bonding
by strong man
Summary: What if Adam is hiding a secret power he never knew he had and the only person that discovered it was Phillip? Phillipe and Samson's random relationship start to escalate quickly as lightening, but just hot far are they willing to take it? Belle and Aurora are best friends that must keep an eye on Cogsworth's jealously towards Lumiere for choosing Fife and not him.
1. Nice To Meet You

**_This is my first Beauty and the Beast fic._**

 ** _Description: Three years since I did one and that was in the book category which I'll rarely do. As promised, I'll have to give _**_**Phillipe the major role cause I just love animals.**_

 ** _Pairings: _** Phillipe/Samson, Cogsworth/Lumiere **(Slash)**

In the town of France, Belle was walking around with her husband, Adam while holding Phillipe who was looking around to find some steaming carrots, he looked carefully when spotting someone placing a basket down on the window sill to cool down.

The steam gave off a smell that came alive and went to the horse and made him drool by the mouth cause of the flavor it gave off. it passed by his nose causing him to sniff and nudged his owner who turned around.

"What is it, Phillipe? Belle asked looking at him. "I think he's hungry. Adam guessed. "Hmm, maybe" Adam looked over at the hot carrots "Those must've triggered his hunger.

Both laughed and her horse nudged her to release him "Alright" she patted him and let go of the rails then Phillipe trotted off to the carrots, but stopped when he saw another horse.

The horse licked his lips as his owner was about to pay for the basket. Phillipe was confused and shook his head "What's wrong, did someone already bought them? Belle and her husband walked up then Adam looked over to see another horse.

"Oh, we should greet them" She said. "You sure? He asked. "Of course, France is the friendliest town in the world" She claimed, cleared her throat before walking over. Adam rolled his eyes and walked behind her, Phillipe blew a raspberry then walked over as well.

Excuse me" Belle said and the man turned to her "my horse here wanted to smell the carrots up close. "Of course, we were just about to buy them" a woman said sweetly and smiled.

"Uh, you might want to rephrase from saying that" The man said and pulled his pockets out to specify that they were empty.

"Sorry, I must've forgotten my bag" He apologized. " Oh" Belle stepped in and offered to pay for the carrots" He smiled, much to Phillipe's dislike though Belle noticed his feelings "Hmm, how about we split it? She asked.

Alright, carrots are her horse's favorite sneak. "Really, there are Samson's favorite as well" The man said, peeking something in common. "Oh, is that him right over there? She asked, pointing at the gray one whom Phillipe quickly lusted after reguarding his beauty.

"Yep, that's him, he's my best friend" He claimed. " Phillipe's taken quite a liking to him" She said as they continued looking, Phillipe was brought by his side when Samson was excited.

Amazing, Samson had never with other horses before" He looked at her "maybe we could stay with you" He hoped.

Adam did nothing, but smile cause he wanted to have a friend to chat with case Cogsworth was always busy spying on Lumiere so he happily agreed then Belle cleared her throat to let her husband know.

"Sorry" He apologized then got out his bag of coin before walked up to the shop owner. While he was busy doing that, Belle asked them their names "So, um? Aurora" The woman had finished for her.

"Aurora, what a lovely name? "Thank you, and yours? She asked. "My name is Belle and over by the owner is my husband, Adam" She introduced. "Nice to meet you" They shook hands with her.

"Phillip is my husband" She said and shielded half her face "he's a bit full of himself. Both ladies laughed. Adam was walking by Phillip and introduced themselves then went to get their horses while Adam was carrying the basket.

Samson was drinking some water out of a trough that was sitting on the edge in the shade. Phillipe just looked at him from a distance, but walked up after strutting with a puffed out chest.

Samson plainly drank when another horses reflection came up the made him stop and carefully looked at his hair. "Such beauty, looks soft" He thought before he lifted up his head and turned to see just that. It was nose to nose and Samson calmly gave a raspberry off of romance then put his head down, picked a rose.

He gentle put it in the Belgian horse's long hair up top. Phillipe trotted around him a couple of times until he finally came by his side. Samson's head went under his chin of what appears to be nuzzling.

Phillipe had never considered falling in love so fast, but time is an illusion so it was just about that time he settled down. Samson believed in love at first sight and wished he wanted.

The owner named Micoalangualo had bit Adam fair well before the two males left and went back to their wives who had just became best friends already. "Wow, you two sure got along quickly" Adam said smiling.

"Well, we just found something on common" Belle explained smiling at Aurora. Adam looked at his waist watch to look at the time "Oh my, we should be getting back. "You may be right, my father is probably worried" She said before summoning her horse.

He of course walked to his own, but with Samson closely beside him. "Looks like those two bonded real quickly as we did" Aurora said, hoping that her bestie got the joke.

"Yeah, but if I know Phillipe...he loves the attention" He walked up to her and she noticed a rose was in his hair then smiled. "I guess that you and Samson had gotton close? She asked and he nuzzled her before she hugged his nose.

"Well, come on" Adam walked to get on his own horse that was white and was eating grass, not going off. "Oh, right" she stopped and put the saddle back on his back and got on.

So, where is your castle at? Phillip asked getting on Samson and his wife got on. "Just follow us, we'll show you" Belle said, but lot her balance a little when Phillipe walked beside Samson who smiled.

"Wow, you two must really love each other" She patted him, but not in shock after getting her balance back. "Come on, I'll race ya" Adam said before riding off and Phillip followed ladies looked at each other and agreed that Aurora was right.

Suddenly, Phillipe and his boyfriend had their own thoughts and Samson mostly wanted to see Phillipe's beautiful, shiny and glorious hair flow in the wind.

* * *

 ** _My best is yet to come, not bad for a new beginning. I'll put more surprises in the future chapters if you like? I think I handled_** _ **Phillipe and Samson's relationship well.**_

 _ **Requested by BeastFan92**_


	2. Welcome To Our Castle

**_This is my second chapter of Beauty and the Beast_**

 ** _Pairings: _** Phillipe/Samson, Cogsworth/Lumiere **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

As they were arriving through the gates, Mrs. Potts and her son were waiting by to welcome the masters back from their outing "I must say, what's on the menu for dinner? Cogsworth asked his skinny friend.

"Not to worry my plump friend, it is the master or the lady's decision," He said. "Oh, my apologies," He said. "C'est bon" he eyes went to Cogsworth's waist and scanned his crouch area "besides, I prepared something special just for us after," He said, snickering. Cogsworth was aware of what he meant and couldn't wait as he was trying to control his hard-on.

Mrs. Potts rolled her eyes at the two but just paid any attention though she did clear her throat to get them to stay focused. Adam and his wife were coming up the hill, Samson was walking beside his boyfriend and saw the courtyard meaning they must have a nice stable.

"Wow, it's breathtaking," Aurora said. "Wait until you see the inside' Belle said to her with a smile. "Seriously, it's absolutely gorgeous" Adam turned to Phillip "I bet it is, "He said. Well, what're we waiting for?" Aurora asked Phillip and raced down the hill.

Belle and Adam looked at each other and laughed then noticed that Phillipe was urging his owner to go after Samson "You're really into him, aren't ya" She patted his cheek. '"We better catch up before they get to the entrance" Adam explained and raced on. "Come on, I'll put some hay out so you can eat," She said before riding on as well.

 **(0)**

Mrs. Potts including her son bowed before the masters "I assume you're outting was pleasurable?, but when they stood up, they saw it wasn't them "Oh, we were expecting Belle and the master " She said. "They should be coming behind us" Phillip got off of his horse and helped his wife down. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm the son of King Hubert, Prince Phillip and this is my magnificent wife, Princess Aurora" He bowed and she curtsied to show respect. "

"Please to make your acquaintance," she said and Lumiere walked up 'I'm the castle's Maître'd' He bowed before taking her hand "if there is anything you need me for I'll tend to it immediately" He kissed the top of her hand and admired it. Cogsworth clears his throat as he walked up and bumped Lumiere over with his big ass. Please excuse my friend, I am the castle's majordomo, Cogsworth at your service.

Lumiere just crossed his arms and grunted in anger while rolling his eyes until Mrs. Pott and her son walked over "I provide as the head housekeeper'" She said. "How sweet of you," Aurora said with a smile then looked down at the little boy "who's this little man? She asked. "That's my son-" She was cut off when Chip introduced himself "Dreadfully sorry, he gets very excited in hopes of making new friends," she said.

Phillip laughed "It's quite alright, we know kids can be a handful" He admitted while putting her hand on top of his wife's. Not too long, Bell and his husband showed up in the courtyard

"You met I see? Adam got off of his horse. "Yes, we already greeted each other" Aurora said when she turned to him. Phillipe was getting antsy 'Okay, you want to spend time with Samson" Belle got off then Phillipe trotted over while Samson smiled and they nuzzled one another with affection.

"Would ya look at that, such a tender moment?" Phillip said, looking at the two horses as well as the group, but Chip was shutting his eyes. Adam's horse was just going to sleep in the stable. As they watched, Belle suggested that they might be asking them that they need some alone time. "I can't wait to see the inside" Aurora said.

Now was Lumiere's chance so he took substantial measures "allow me, ma dame" He walked up and offered his hand "let me give you the grand tour" He said. Cogsworth rolled his eyes and mumbled "what a total womanizer" He put both hands on his hips and told Belle and Adam that this is why he fell for him. "Hmm, was it cause of his dashing good-looks or smooth talking? "What about his remarkable body-language? Adam butted in after his wife.

They were eager to know, but Cogsworth's response surprised them both "All of the above He blushes as he said that cause Lumiere was a perfect angel of light. "I'll open the doors," Mrs. Potts said before going ahead and proceeded. Aurora and Phillip stepped right inside "Wow, this is all so fascinating," Phillip said. "Yeah, I could get used to this" Aurora said, looking at the decor.

"We have some guest room to spare, you could stay I long as you want," Belle said after putting the basket of carrots down on the steps to let the two lovebirds could feast. Lumiere walked beside Aurora and put a hand on his hip, but make sure to tell Phillip that she was not going with him cause of his convincing looks. "Come, ma dame, we're off," He said and just like that he was gone.

Phillip wasn't the jealous type, but he crossed his arms so Belle had a magnificent idea in mind to get things settled "I got it "how about you take Phillip for your own tour' She said. "What did ya say," Phillip asked before turning around to face her. "I was thinking to myself, guys usually want to have their time alone," she said. Adam asked his wife if she's feeling alright.

"I'm fine, now you guys go on and spend as much time as you need" She pushed the two together and forward into the kitchen then ran back to Cogsworth. "Shall I provide some music for them?" He asked her. "Not yet, but I need you to keep a keen eye on your boyfriend, Lumiere," She said. "Once he heard those words, he got serious cause he's the missing piece of the puzzle.

"You can count on me mistress Belle" He gave her a salute before galloping off. "Might I accompany him? Mrs. Potts asked. Seems you have to" Belle couldn't help but laugh at her own joke. Mrs. Potts smiled, nodded before walking to Cogsworth's direction. Chip was wondering what to do until Belle got down to him level "What do you say we feed the horses their carrots? she asked with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," He said, excitedly. "Great" She stood up and picked him up before walking out the doors. "We should hang out more," He said and hugged her. "I'll have to ask your mother about that," She said.

 _ **Wasn't that hard to think about, especially with the part about Lumiere cause he's too easy. we now have sex in the next chapter and I bet that Cogsworth will keep his man under control like he did at the end of the first film. Now that both Aurora and her husband will be sleeping in the castle or staying, will they spend the time to get to know Belle and Adam?**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of this, please and don't forget to comment.**_


End file.
